


Halloween drabble

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, FLUUUUUF, Flooooof, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Slightly suggestive, wow. something not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic, Red, Edge and Tale go trick or treating with Tristan.Tristan is about one year old in this drabble.





	Halloween drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in less than ten minutes because an idea struck me so please forgive me for any grammar mistakes because I'm too lazy right now owo
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluffy thing.

"Mm?" Tristan hummed, looking up at his mom who was carrying him in his arms. The tiny skeleton was dressed in a cute pumpkin costume, seeming pretty sleepy. The five of them had been going from house to house, collecting candy. Comic was wearing a suit with a shirt under it with the word 'sorry' on it.

"Comic? What does your costume mean? It doesn't look particularly scary." Tale mentioned, glancing at his brother. The shorter let out a small chuckle.

"can't you see it? i'm a formal apology!" Comic declared. Red snickered.

"Oh my god!" Tale groaned. "Forget what I said! Your costume is horrifying!!!" He shouted. Comic laughed, joining Red in his laughter. The shortest adult skeleton was wearing a sweater with the inscription 'Error: Costume not found'. Edge smirked, sneaking up behind his small partner, wrapping his arms around the shorter.

"Heh." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the back of the shorter's skull.

"Edge you're a vampire. You're supposed to bite people, not kiss them!" Tale complained absentmindedly, tugging his battle body into a more comfortable position. Comic smirked, wiggling his brow ridges at his lover who started blushing immediately. Edge pulled up the hood of his robe, screaming internally, being extremely embarrassed.

"Cooomiic..." He whined quietly. Tristan squirmed a bit, looking at his dad. He pointed at his mom's shirt. Edge smirked, internally thanking the toddler for the amazing comeback.

"Guess I'll be needing a... formal apology." Edge stated. Red immediately started laughing and Comic freezed for a second, flabbergasted by the amazing comeback.

"oh you'll get a formal apology tonight." Comic murmured, making his lover blush again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comic loves teasing Edge.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a Kudos, comment, ... if you did.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
